Weather stations having an LCD display for measuring and indicating weather information are of course known. The weather information is normally indicated using numbers on a greyish background on the display. Certain weather stations might incorporate a colour LCD display, but the manufacturing cost would be high as it involves handling of the three basic colour components i.e. red, blue and green.
The invention seeks to obviate or at least alleviate such a problem or shortcoming by providing a new or otherwise improved weather station.